


Sunohara Momose

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sunohara Momose

"Yuki!" Momo jumped on Yuki, who was sleeping. 

"Oof!" Yuki opened his eyes and met with the sight of a grinning Momo.

"How is it possible that my own husband forgot to celebrate my birthday first thing in the morning?" Momo pouted.

"We are not married, Momo," Yuki said.

"A true tragedy! Why can't we be married right now?" Momo struggled to steal Yuki's sheets.

"Patience is a virtue, my peach," Yuki said as he tries to go back to sleep.

"I want to elope for my birthday!"

"Tempting. Unfortunately, our dear kouhais won't be able to attend," Yuki pointed out.

Momo let out a scandalized gasp, "That will not happen! I want all our kouhais there! I even promised Riku that he will be our flower boy!"

"Then you will wait like a good fiancé," Yuki teased.

"Yuki!" Momo covered his face, hiding a red blush, "Such a tease!"

"I know," Yuki smiled as he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Momo pulled out a pink packet from his pocket.

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"Pocky!" Momo exclaimed.

"Pocky? For breakfast?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?"

"You should eat something nutritious first, then you can eat dessert," Yuki said.

"Please! It will only be one stick! I promise!" Momo gave Yuki his best puppy eyes.

All those lessons with Riku really paid off.

"Just one?" Yuki asked.

"Just one!" Momo promised.

"Alright," Yuki gave in.

"Yay!" Momo cheered as he opened up the pocky packet. He pulled out a strawberry flavored stick and placed it in his mouth.

Yuki began chewing on the other end and Momo followed suit. They grew closer and closer until Momo stole a kiss and pulled back before Yuki could react.

"Darling, you're such a tease," Yuki threw Momo's words back at him with a smile.

Momo grinned, "I know."


End file.
